fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emissary
History Kenny Washington grew up in the small Illinois town of Fairlake as the illegitimate son of Heather Sulley and Lloyd Washington. Although his mother loved him and did her best to provide for him, his father could have cared less and much preferred to drink and take out his frustrations on his girlfriend and son. By the time Kenny was 9, his mother became pregnant with his little brother Spencer. Around the same time, Lloyd went out drinking one night and was later killed in a violent car crash due to driving while drunk. The years passed and Heather managed to raise both Kenny and Spencer into kind and honest young men. By the time Kenny was 15, he was an average high school student attending Fairlake High. One day Kenny unexpectedly found himself brought to the center of the galaxy before Kohoutek the Celestial Sentinel, the guardian of justice and order in the galaxy. Kohoutek explained to the confused teenager that he looked into Celestial Force and Kenny was chosen to become Kohoutek's next champion because of his great will power and courageous heart. Kenny accepted and became connected to the Celestial Force; the multiversal source of all cosmic energy, and became the Celestial Sentinel's Emissary and has been fighting for justice across the galaxy ever since. Personality One of Kenny's most prominent traits is his sense of humor and wit. Even at the face of certain death, Emissary invariably cracks a joke or sarcastic remark, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. While most think the reason for this behavior is that Kenny’s godlike abilities makes him cocky and arrogant but the real reason may be because he is trying to hide the stress of being responsible of doing the right thing with his incredible power and the fear of slipping up and letting someone die. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to an attack. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness and can be a surprisingly efficient and cunning leader when he needs to be. Nevertheless, the main reason Kenny was chosen to become the Emissary was because of his indomitable sense of justice and sincere will to help others. Kenny has always hated it when the strong abuse the weak (most likely due to the abusive treatment he received from his alcoholic father) and ever since he became the Emissary, he has been using his powers to fight those who can’t fight for themselves. He's shown to deeply care for others’ lives, and would choose to save people by himself, even when he dislikes them. This causes him to sometimes act against reason, such as when he ignored warnings from Kohoutek of not going to the Andromeda Galaxy to answer a distress signal despite the fact it was under the control of a brutal galactic regime ruled by Kohoutek's brother Ogun. Whenever he comes across an enemy in need, he would often try to help to them first before doing things the hard way. While some critize him for his overly idealistic views, most consider it Kenny's most important quality. Combat Statistics Tier: 3-C | 2-A when achieving nirvana with the Celestial Force Powers and Abilities: |-|Emissary= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see over a lightyear away, see sub-atomic particles, see through almost anything, and hear up to a million times better than a regularhuman), Flight, Martial Arts, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection (Can fire beams of energy from his hands and eyes), Aura, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Precognition (Can sense incoming danger and react without thinking), Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Durability Negation (Is fully capable of transmuting people into dust by breaking down their molecular structures) Healing (Can heal others with the Celestial Force), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can read minds. Can understand every known language in the universe), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can wipe certain memories away from people's minds), Longevity (Natural lifespan is extended a thousandfold), Regeneration (High-low), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch and attack intangible beings by super charging molecules around his body), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can create thunderclaps powerful enough to destroy asteroid fields), Resistance to Illusions (Can see through illusions), Mind Manipulation (Overcame mind-controlling nanites), Radiation Manipulation (Regularly absorbs nuclear energy), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate his own molecules to resist the effects of matter manipulation), Possession (Was able to force out a Wendigo from his body as it tried to possess him whereas his alternate self from another universe couldn't), Acid Manipulation (Unaffected by having liquid acid dumped on him), Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by high levels of electricity), Heat Manipulation and Pressure Manipulation (Can withstand being within the heart of a star with no issue), Deconstruction (Took a shot from the Unworlder unscathed, a infamous cannon that destroys planets on a molecular level) |-|Nirvana= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness, Avatar Creation, Duplication, BFR, Perception Manipulation, Alternate Future Display, Power Nullification, Resurrection, Information Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Existence Erasure, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Acausality, Attack Potency: Galaxy Level, Possibly Galaxy level+ (Can easily create blasts that dwarfs supernovas. Was able to singlehandedly fight Lightkiller in his sealed form, who was able to destroy an entire arm of a spiral galaxy with little effort. Can battle with Ogun's Four Champions at once, all of which possesses the same powers and connection to the Celestial Force as him. | High Multiverse level+ (Achieves nirvana with the Celestial Force itself, the limitless godly cosmic energy field that encompasses the multiverse and is often considered the “soul of reality". Was recognized by the Primordials as one of their peers, who are embodiments of abstract concepts of the Pencil Comics Multiverse such as Entropy and Death) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel from Earth to the heart of the Andromeda Galaxy in less than 10 minutes without reaching his top speed) | Omnipresent (Becomes one with the Celestial Force and thus exists within and encompasses every universe and possible timeline of the Pencil Comics Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Galactic (Once bench pressed the duplicated mass of the Milky Way Galaxy for an entire day) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galaxy level (Was able to effectively hurt Lightkiller in his sealed form with his blows alone and came close to defeating him if not for Lightkiller's sudden transformation into his true form. His fight with his archenemy Emperor Zagan produced shockwaves that were felt hundreds of light years away.) | High Multiverse level+ Durability: Galaxy Level, Possibly Galaxy level+ (Survived a casual attack from the Andromeda King Ogun that possessed enough power to vaporize a galaxy)| High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike (Can never grow tired due to being constantly empowered by the Celestial Force) | Infinite Range: Galactic | High Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average | Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Emissary has admitted before that he has a vulnerability to divine power. Gods, goddesses, demigods, divine weapons and spells, and those who wield any kind of godly power can effect him and could even hurt him. The reason for this is that Kohoutek, as an act of good will to the ruling pantheons of the universe, purposely gave his champion this vulnerability. | None notible Key: Emissary | Nirvana with the Celestial Force Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Users